This application seeks funds for partial support of US investigators to attend a symposium entitled "Oxidative mechanisms in Neurodegenerative disorders" to be held in Guilin, China, August 9-13, 2003. The symposium is a satellite to the International Society of Neurochemistry/Asian Pacific Society of Neurochemistry (ISN/APSN) that will be held in Hong Kong, August 2-7. The Central Nervous System (CNS) is highly susceptible to oxidative stress, which alters many metabolic pathways leading to cellular dysfunction. Since increase in oxidative stress has been implicated in the pathophysiology of a number of age related neurodegenerative disorders, including AIzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and stroke, this symposium brings together world-class scientists to share new findings and insights on oxidative mechanisms underlying these neurodegenerative disorders. In addition to sessions focused on oxidative mechanisms associated with Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson disease, stroke, and receptor signaling pathways, a special session will be dedicated to discussing novel methods for invervention and prevention. Thus, this symposium not only provides mechanisms for international scientists and young investigators to focus on an import topic of immense interest to neuroscientists, it also provides opportunities for investigators outside of hina to learn and interact with Chinese investigators in basic and clinical aspects of neurodegenerative diseases. In addition, plans are in progress to provide rapid publication of the symposium proceedings in an internationally recognized neuroscience journal.